


A Cats Obon

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Neko Zamurai
Genre: Cute, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Obon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamanojo and Madarame celebrate Obon against their will, but have fun anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cats Obon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta [totem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/totem)

It was a sweltering late afternoon in August, and the great “Madara Oni” was practicing his kata in his room at the inn, despite being drenched in sweat. Tamanogo lay sprawled sideways on the tatami behind him, blissfully lounging and except for the occasional flick of her tail, completely still. He had just executed a flawless Sanpogiri move when there came a great and excited knocking on his front door. Madarame immediately paused in what he’d been doing and looked toward the door,eyes narrowed with great suspicion.”Samurai-san, it's me your neighbor, Wakana.What did that annoying girl want? He thought. Still, he opened the door to be polite.

Wakana was dressed in a pale blue yukata instead of her regular outfit and she carried a basket of donuts by her side. Her face lit up in a smile and she rushed through the door and past the genkan without waiting to be invited. 

”Are you still practicing your sword in here all alone on such a beautiful day, Samurai-san? You need to get out more! Don't you know it's the first night of Obon tonight? Aren't you going out to celebrate?” Before he could even begin to answer this barrage of questions, she suddenly turned to look at Tamango as if just realizing the cat was in the room. She rushed to the cat’s side and began cooing at the lounging feline. “Ah Tama-chan,hello there, would you like donut? I brought extra donuts for you, and a special surprise!” 

Madarame finally spoke up.“I am not going to the festival,I am very busy. So if you would please leave…” He began to motion her to the door but,Wakana took no notice.

“Samurai-san, I have a surprise for you and Tama-chan, so please close your eyes!” 

Considering it for a moment, hoping with all hope that she might leave after she showed him, he closed his eyes with a grunt, feeling ridiculous. After a minute of staring at the inside of his eyelids, he heard the rustling of cloth and the occasional meow from Tamanogo, which worried him a bit. Finally she squealed, “Open you eyes now Samurai-san!“ 

He opened them and was startled by what he saw. Had he fallen asleep and was now dreaming? In Wakana’s arms was Tamanogo, and the cat was wearing clothing like a small furry child. The yukata was pale pink with golden flowers adorning it; around the cat's neck was a new red ribbon with a new tin bell hanging off the front. Tamanogo gave a small “meow” as if to say she approved of her outfit. He silently though she looked adorable while trying to keep mouth in a frown. 

“Ridiculous,” He grunted but didn't insist it be taken off, nor did he tell her to leave. Wakao took both those things as praise and clapped excitedly. ”I made it special for Tama-chan ,so she can look cute for the festival. She can come can't she?” 

He thought for a moment: he had planned on practicing until dark, then having a light dinner and tea and rolling out his bedroll for the night. Festivals were frivolous and brought back too many memories. 

Wakana fluttered her eyelashes and made pleading noise while bouncing Tamango is her arms, the cat looked at him as if hoping for a positive answer as well. He gave a resigned half-grunt, half-sigh, and nodded his head begrudgingly as if he was agreeing to commit harakiri. Wakana yelped with glee and and jostled Tamango a bit causing the cat to meow, annoyed.

He turned to put his sword away and left to pick a clean yukata off the washing line outside in preparation to leave, but mostly so that Wakana would not see traces of the faint smile that still lingered on his face as he remembered a fond memory.

“Papa, look at the new yukata momma made me!“ Oharu squealed. She spun around to proudly show it off. 

His daughter had been excited for the festival for weeks now. His wife gave him a pointed look to encourage him to give a compliment. He nodded with approval at her outfit and took her small hand in his as they walked to out the door and into the warm summer night. Oharu chattered about all the sweets she would eat and all the games she would play at the festival as they walked to the town square. He felt at peace listening to his daughter's sweet voice as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this http://www.boredpanda.com/cat-kimonos-japan/


End file.
